L'Effacée et Le Détective
by Mira Arien
Summary: Elle s'extirpa du taxi, son parapluie dans une main et dans l'autre un papier ou des mots griffonnés à la hâte indiquaient : "221B Baker Street, Mrs Hudson " La jeune femme s'engagea sur le perron et contempla ce qui allait devenir sa nouvelle maison.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Je suis ravie de réussir Enfin à publier cette histoire ! Oui enfin là ce n'est que le prologue.M'enfin cette fiction me tenait à cœur et je suis heureuse de la partager ! Euh sinon abordons le sujet qui fâche, je poste de manière , ehm , irréguliè .Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster une review , ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

Elle courait, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Et repartait, tentant de réprimer les tremblements de son corps, ignorant la peur sourde qui montait en elle. Sachant ce qui allait suivre, son corps, sa raison la ralentissait, tentant de repousser l'inévitable.

Une fois arrivée elle devrait tout laisser derrière elle. Elle devrait oublier le visage de son frère, cet inconscient courageux, ses meilleures amies excentriques, ainsi que ses neveux et nièces. Oublier sa famille, son passé. Renoncer à son présent, à Mrs Hudson et ses gâteaux, à Lestrade et son habituel air grognon. Laisser les sourires réconfortants de John et son thé, probablement le meilleur au monde. Dire adieu aux explosions intempestives, au violon retentissant en cacophonie à quatre heures du matin, aux coups de feu dans les murs et aux organes dans le frigidaire.

Laisser Sherlock. Ne plus l'entendre disséquer une journée à une vitesse et une exactitude exaspérante. Ne plus se battre avec lui pour lui avoir le dernier mot ou pour lui arracher l'assurance qu'il ne tirerait pas dans le mur. Le supporter, malade parce que, une fois de plus, il oubliait de manger .Pour un peu elle en aurait rit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

Elle faisait cela pour eux .Parce que, cette fois le Jeu ne tournait pas autour de Sherlock. La trame avait dévié, le schéma était bien plus complexe désormais. C'était personnel. Et cela représentait une menace encore plus grande.

Elle il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. D'autres chemins existaient surement. Mais elle n'était pas Sherlock, et le temps jouait contre elle.

* * *

A suivre dans le chapitre 1 "Home sweet Home"


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le premier Chapitre !** J'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec les débuts , la mise en place de tout ce petit monde dans l'histoire, toussa toussa

M'en fin il est la fin prêt n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à laisser votre avis !

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 1 «Home sweet home »

 _«_ _Ce ne sont pas les pierres qui bâtissent la maison, mais les hôtes."_

Proverbe Indien

Les notes qui s'élevaient dans l'appartement remplirent John d'aise. Son colocataire avait cessé ses accords grinçants et plaintifs pour jouer une des ses mélodies favorites. Il rentrait tout juste de l'hôpital après une longue et éreintante journée de consultation. Le cas le plus excitant ayant été une grippe, autant dire qu'il était heureux de rentrer chez lui, de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et de se laisser bercer par les notes du violon près de la fenêtre.

Dehors la bruine de l'après-midi avait fait place à une pluie diluvienne, rien de surprenant cependant. Les trottoirs s'étaient encombrés de passants armés de parapluies, alors que les voitures les aspergeaient d'eau attirant des grognements mécontents. Une fin de journée ordinaire ou les taxis et bus allaient et venaient, en un ballet interminable. Du moins l'un d'eux s'extirpa de la circulation pour se garer juste au devant l'écriteau indiquant la Baker Street.

Une femme s'extirpa du taxi, son parapluie dans une main et dans l'autre un papier ou des mots griffonnés à la hâte indiquaient : "221B Baker Street, Mrs Hudson " La jeune femme s'engagea sur le perron et contempla ce qui allait devenir sa nouvelle maison. A peine avait –elle posé le pied sur la pierre glissante qu'une vieille dame souriante ouvrit la porte.

-Eh bien mon petit, ne restez donc pas ainsi sous la pluie ! Entrez, entrez ! S'exclama-t-elle avec de grands gestes énergiques.

-Merci, sourit chaleureusement l'inconnue, Mrs Hudson je présume ?

-Et vous êtes ma nouvelle locataire à n'en pas douter ! Rit la logeuse.

Mrs Hudson était une dame curieuse, et dès qu'elle avait eu la réponse favorable de la jeune femme pour l'appartement du second, elle n'ait cessé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler sa nouvelle locataire. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à elle, Mrs Hudson ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager sa nouvelle protégée. Son visage arrondi lui donnait un air enfantin, bien qu'elle soit clairement âgée de plus de vingt-cinq ans, sa peau mate et sa crinière brune contrastaient étrangement avec les yeux clairs. « Elle doit avoir des origines assez exotiques » pensa la logeuse tout en sortant de ses placards le nécessaire pour servir un bon thé chaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement autour de deux tasses fumantes, accompagnées d'une assiette de gâteaux que Mrs Hudson poussa très subtilement vers la nouvelle du 221B.

-« Dites moi, Théodora, que faites vous dans la vie ? », questionna la logeuse tout en sirotant son thé.

-« Je suis traductrice, répondit Théodora, en ce moment j'aide la ville à faire sa promotion à l'étranger, j'ai aussi un livre de science-fiction en cours, en vérité, c'était surtout pour le lire en avant première que j'ai accepté ! » S'amusa-t-elle.

Mrs Hudson semblait sur le point de poser une énième question, mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit assourdissant provenant de l'étage. Théodora sursauta renversant quelques goutes de thé sur la table. Puis elle se souvient que son appartement se trouvait à l'étage .Elle se tourna vers la logeuse avec un air désabusé

-« Dites moi que CA ne venait pas de mon appartement. »

A ce moment précis John referma le frigo, désespéré de voir qu'il contenait si peu de denrées comestibles. En effet point de légumes ou de plats pré-cuisinés dans ce frigidaire mais il était rempli d'échantillons diverses et variés, dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaître la provenance. Et tout les restes qui auraient pu êtres mangeables, eh bien ne l'étaient pas. La dernière carotte arborait une fine couche blanche duveteuse, le lait avait tourné et les fruits semblaient avoir mutés. Et en plus de cela Sherlock avait délaissé le violon pour son revolver, au grand désespoir de John. Le deuxième coup de feu parti quelques minutes après le premier, et cette fois si des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Sherlock cessa immédiatement tout bruits, guettant peut-être un futur client.

-« Sherlock Holmes ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas tirer sur mes pauvres murs ! »

Autant dire que ledit Sherlock Holmes fut déçu lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa logeuse. Ennuyeux.

-« Tirer sur les murs ? » demanda une voix inconnue, appartenant à une femme tout aussi inconnue qui venait d'apparaître derrière Mrs Hudson.

-« Oh », fit John, se rendant compte que sa logeuse n'était pas seule, « Hum, Bonjour ? »

Mrs Hudson se tourna vers John avec compassion, le pauvre, Sherlock n'était pas facile à vivre tous les jours, et l'inactivité ne lui seyait guère.

-« Théodora, je vous présente mes deux autres locataires, John et Sherlock. »

John tendit la main, et Théodora la serra furtivement, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock :

-« Ca arrive souvent ? Des tirs sur les murs ? », demanda –t- elle, curieuse.

-« Eh bien… » commença John en se grattant la nuque visiblement gêné.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chérie, sous ses airs, Sherlock est un gentil garçon » le devança Mrs Hudson, regardant Sherlock avec tendresse.

-« Un gentil garçon qui tire sur les murs, qui possède un crâne humain, et qui visiblement, s'ennuie ? » s'amusa Théodora en observant plus attentivement la pièce, qui au final était un joyeux bazar organisé, semblable à celui qui allait bientôt régner dans son propre appartement.

Ce fut à ce moment que le coup de feu parti. Mrs Hudson sursauta, et porta automatiquement ses mains sur ses oreilles. John eut un l'air désolé et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Bien sur, Sherlock n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Une nouvelle personne à supporter, ennuyante et ennuyeuse, il fallait qu'il fasse son imbécile, la faire détaler avant qu'elle ne s'installe définitivement. Tout comme les trois autres personnes avant Théodora.

-« Sherlock … je crois que le mur à assez souffert aujourd'hui », annonça John qui s'avança vers lui et lui prit le revolver des mains. Son colocataire soupira

-« Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, je m'ennuie ! »

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui le scrutait avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la frayeur et l'intérêt. Ennuyeux. Banale, elle l'était totalement. Pas spécialement dans les critères de beautés mais pas horrible à regarder. Solitaire c'était la première chose qu'il avait déduit. D'ordinaire les femmes de son âges étaient entourées soit de leur maris ou fiancés ou encore d'un groupe d'amies. Mais elle emménageait et personne n'était avec elle. Ses vêtements étaient ceux d'une voyageuse, simples et résistants, en coton surement .Quoique le peux de marques d'usures et de frottements sur son imperméable indiquaient qu'il était relativement neuf. Pourtant il y avait une marque de stylo sur la manche droite et une déchirure sur le haut de l'épaule. Une maladroite .Avec un manque de coordination au vu de la façon dont elle se tenait. Et puis elle n'était pas anglaise. L'accent était léger mais s'entendait parfaitement sur les « r » ou les « h ».Métier d'écriture, avec une préférence pour l'écriture manuscrite, puisque ces mains semblaient être au même titre que la manche, striées d'encre.

-« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » finit par demander Théodora, agacée d'être ainsi observée.

-« Vous écrivez. Beaucoup. Vous en avez fait votre métier, mais vous êtes trop maladroite pour vous servir d'un crayon sans vous en mettre sur votre manche droite. Vous n'êtes pas anglaise, bien que votre anglais ne soit pas médiocre vous ne prononcez pas correctement certaines syllabes. Dois je continuer ou est ce que vous allez cesser de poser des questions stupides ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon. Pour un peu, John se serais taper la tête contre le mur si il n'avait pas déjà subit les balles. Mrs Hudson laissa échapper un « Sherlock ! » réprobateur.

Théodora elle, fixait son nouveau voisin avec stupeur comment avait il pu deviner tout ça rien qu'en la regardant ? Et si il avait pour deviner pour l'accent, qu'est ce qu'il était capable de savoir d'autre ? Et puis son anglais était très complet d'abord. Et pour l'amour du ciel comment peut on être aussi désagréable ?

-« Vous su vu ça rien qu'en m'observant ? Et quelles syllabes ? » demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

-« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, ce que vous pouvez être lente, les syllabes sont les sons que vous prononcez mal. »

-« Merci, j'avais compris, rétorqua la jeune femme, « je demandais _Lesquelles_ je prononçais soi disant « mal » et qui m'ont trahies. » ajouta –t- elle soudains intriguée.

John écoutait l'échange avec intérêt. Il était étrange que la jeune femme se soit concentrée uniquement sur le fond et non sur la forme de ce qu'avait dit Sherlock. Elle avait omit la partie « vous êtes affreusement inférieure et lente, maladroite et inintéressante avec ça ».Théodora suivit attentivement tout un discours ou le nommé « Sherlock » qui en passant était très étrange , quoique qu'elle pouvait parler vu le sien, le nommé Sherlock qui donc finit par faire la liste des accents du Royaume Unis sans pour autant trouver d'où elle venait. Ce qui finit par faire sourire la jeune femme.

«-Qu'est ce que c'était que ca ? Vous avez souri, vous êtes amusée. » énonça –t-il en plissant les yeux.

-« La plupart des gens n'arrivent pas à déterminer d'où je suis originaire, je finis toujours par jouer aux devinettes » rit-elle, clairement amusée devant l'air outré qu'avait eu Sherlock aux mots « la plupart des gens ».

-« Je ne suis PAS la plupart des gens » gronda Sherlock.

Théodora ne pouvait nier le fait que ses nouveaux voisions étaient, eh bien spéciaux. Bon d'accord carrément _étranges_ .Il faudrait s'habituer aux coups de feu, à l'arrogance et au caractère changeant de « Sherlock » mais elle avait l'intuition qu'il pouvait faire bien _pire_ que des coups de feu dans le mur, John ne semblait pas avoir de problème en soi, mais elle allait limiter les thés avec sa logeuse qui lui engouffrait presque les biscuits de force dans la bouche. Autant dire que sa sacro-sainte solitude allait en prendre un coup. Elle pouvait tout de suite faire ses adieux au calme et au silence.

Suite dans le Chapitre 2 " Ou Théodora se rends au musée "


End file.
